


It Isn't

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: It isn't the Force. It can't be.





	It Isn't

It isn’t the Force, he says, when he lines up a shot that is more luck than skill. It’s just his brain calculating things beyond the ability to understand. It’s the evolutionary culmination of all his forebears, telling him the wind speed, the pressure, the humidity, the relative motion. It’s _instinct_ , and that’s not the Force.

It isn’t the Force, he says, when he watches the man with the unending smile dance through blades and bolts like a Twi’lek through scarves. His unseeing eyes gaze into things deeper than sight, but it’s just… it’s… _adaptation_. Yes.

There’s no Force involved when they move as one unit, saying little, meaning much. When he turns his head, to see Chirrut’s face turned to his, and they ‘talk’ like he could see him all the same. It’s just long use and the bonds forged by training and familiarity.

It’s just…

(When the universe throws them just the lead they need.)

(When they walk from a battle with more scars, but still fighting.)

(When he’s hungry and a meal ticket drops right into his lap.)

(When they leave the temple just before it’s razed.)

(When he finds himself _knowing_ , just _knowing_ that he has to be somewhere, do something…)

It isn’t the Force.

He doesn’t believe. Not any more.

Chirrut believes enough for both of them.


End file.
